Particle image analyzers are well-known instruments that can use image analysis techniques to allow users to automatically acquire and analyze images of a large number of particles. These instruments can then provide statistical information about the size and shape of particles. FIG. 1 shows one example of such a system, the Morphologi® Particle Image Analyzer available from Malvern Instruments, Inc. of Malvern UK. This system is described in a section of the specification of this document.
Spectral imaging techniques have also been applied to the analysis of large numbers of particles. These systems can provide statistical information about the distribution of chemical species in the particles. Systems of this type are described in more detail in US published application no 20060282223, which is herein incorporated by reference.